How Did This Happen?
by dee beee
Summary: Each of the flock members lost their memory, and have no idea how they came to be what they are. All of them are shipped off to a camp, where they meet again. What will happen when they start to figure things out? Please read and review!
1. Captain Dude

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I'm just saying this now. But I do own the plot... and any extra characters I add ((If I do add any...))

* * *

I don't understand. Why am I so different?

You probably think I'm talking about how I look.

Wrong. Well, not exactly, but we'll get to that.

Maybe I have some sort of mental illness?

Not quite.

The thing is, I have wings. And I have no idea how I got them.

I can't remember anything from when I was younger than 11.

I have a foster mum and dad… but…

Two years ago, my father walked out on our family, and my mum became a drunk. My brother (not my actual brother, but you know what I mean.) went away to college, and got turned into an evil little minion by his girlfriend. He was my only friend. (that I can remember, at least.)

Now it's just me. No friends. No anything. But that's because I choose to be that way. I feel like I'm missing some part of the big picture. I don't easily trust people, for some reason.

My name is Max. No, it's not short for Maxine. It's short for Maximum. Maximum Ride. I have no idea how I got that name, either.

My mum had once told me that when I was 11, I got in a huge accident, and I lost my memory.

Now I'm 14, I have blonde/brown hair, and I'm super thin.

And at this very moment, I'm pissed off.

Why, you ask?

Well… maybe it's because I'm getting sent away to a camp for troublesome kids. Boy, is my mum happy.

She's been wanting to get me out of the house ever since my dad left, and to tell you the truth, I've been wanting to get out of this house too.

But getting sent away to a camp was not my cup of tea.

"Pack your things," she had said, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now.

So far, I had packed _some _of my clothes.

I'll save you some boredom.

Let's skip ahead to the car ride to the bus station.

* * *

We, as in my mum and I, sat in silence in her blue jeep. She could barely contain her excitement, or so it looked.

"Remember, don't let anyone know of your wings," she had told me.

As soon as we arrived at the bus station, my mum gleefully kicked me out of the car, handed me my bags, and sped off down the road.

I kicked the gravel under my feet with my black worn out converse as I started walking towards the dude who was calling out people's names; making sure they were there.

"Max Ride," the dude said, and I quietly raised my hand

I put my bags on the bus, and climbed the stairs, my eyes scanning for a place to sit.

I had a few options:

1. I could sit by the girl who was smoking, but I'd rather not die anytime soon. (You know, my lungs are different, since I'm a human-avian hybrid. Yep, that is what I am)

2. I could sit by the guy who was talking like another person was sitting by him, but I'm not ready to be admitted in an insane asylum.

Or 3. I could just sit by myself in an empty seat.

I think I'll go with number 3.

It seemed like it had the least number of consequences.

So, I sat by myself, and pulled my Samsung mp3 out.

No, I don't have/want an Ipod. I think they're overrated.

Too many people have them, plus, itunes cost money!

Rhapsody songs don't cost anything.

So, hah, you sick little minded people who follow the "in-crowd."

I, uh, sorry. I get carried away with some things. I tend to talk to myself a lot. But it's _in my head_, people.

Not out loud like that guy was doing earlier. But… sometimes it seems like I have some other voice in my head. It's not my own, though.

That is one of the many things I need to find out about myself.

I looked out the window, waiting for the bus wheels to start moving, when I felt pressure right next to me.

It was a guy. Sitting down.

I know, I'm vague, but I can't help it.

From the looks of it, he had black hair, but he had a hood on.

He, too, was listening to some sort of music, hence the earphones (or headphones. Whatever floats your boat.).

Since the guy didn't look at me, I turned my attention back to the gloomy sky.

Maybe it would rain soon. Hopefully.

So we wouldn't have to do anything outside at this camp.

I absolutely despise work and activities with a passion.

Since there were swirls of nothingness outside, I closed my eyes for a while.

Eventually, I fell asleep and had a weird dream.

It consisted of some other kids with wings flying with me, and we were speeding away from wolf-looking things.

I woke up when someone was shaking my shoulder roughly.

Haven't people ever heard of being gentle? Apparently not.

Gah.

It was the guy with black hair. I definitely do not want to have to do anything with him.

As in, sharing a cabin.

Don't worry, there's a boys bathroom and a girls bathroom in the cabin. I read the brochure.

They look really small. They're just toilets… and a sink. All showers are outside. In the cold.

God, I hate the cold.

Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop my nagging right… now!

I jumped down the stairs of the bus, and walked towards where everyone else was crowded.

"Alright, ladies! Listen up," the dude from earlier said, or yelled. "I'm Captain Mann." Why he had the captain at the front of his name, I had no clue. "This is what you'll be calling me from now on." I'll just call him Captain Dude. I like that better.

Captain Dude said that there were six people to a cabin.

He started with people whose last names started with A.

It seemed like forever until he got to R.

"Alright, Max Ride, Fang Ride, Iggy Ride, Nudge Ride, Gazzy Ride, and Angel Ride will be in one cabin."

((A/N: Let's pretend that they all have the same last names…))

What the hell? All of us have the same last name?

Fang! That was that guy's name who sat by me!

Ah, crap. Now I have to share a cabin with him?

I'm not normally one to judge so quickly, but he just had this different aura.

A girl, who I supposed to maybe be another camp director person, showed us our cabin.

It was cabin 42G. There were two bunk beds, and two regular beds. The younger kids went running towards the beds. I think their names were Gazzy (weird name), Angel (another different name… but it is common enough.), and Nudge (yet another weird name.).

The Angel girl didn't look older than 10, so I wondered what she was doing _here._

Frankly, I have no clue what _I'm _doing here.

I walked over to the regular bed and put my bag on it. I laid down and closed my eyes for a while.

"Now, get settled and dinner will be soon. You'll hear a bell," the girl said, and left.

Ah. It was hard and cold. The bed, I mean. I wouldn't be surprised if I have back problems when I'm older.

Blame it on my mum, people. She'll be the one paying those bills… if I can make her.

But that's unlikely. Did I mention that my mum's name is Anne? Yeah, well, it's Anne, not that it matters.

Immediately, the Nudge girl started talking her mouth off. I swear, I thought her jaw was going to fall off, but, oh, no, it didn't.

She had a bubbly personality, and it made me wonder what she did to get here.

The Iggy guy had taken the bottom bunk of one of the beds, and he started putting clothes away. Something was wrong with his eyes, but I didn't bother asking about it right now.

I was too tired.

I looked over, and I saw Fang staring at me.

Oi…

What did he want?

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think? Max might be a bit OOC... but I'll try to fix that, if she is. Please, no flames, but constructive criticism welcome. 


	2. Fang From Texas

Here's chapter two...

* * *

As soon as the Fang guy noticed I was looking at him, he stared at something else. 

What's his problem?

Only God knows.

There is _one _thing that I've noticed about everyone else in this cabin. They all look like a family of Olympic swimmers. Just like me, you know, with my wings and I.

I didn't think of it any longer, because the bell thing that the lady was talking about rang.

Nudge jumped up and ran towards the door. I wonder what she's so excited about. The Gasman kid, or Gazzy, was right after her. He and Angel looked related, but no one else did.

The Iggy guy got up without looking at anything and walked towards the door. Maybe he was blind. Who knows?

I soon followed with Fang behind me. I guess he's the dark and silent type. _Something _has to make him talk. _Something. _

Everyone talks, right?

Yeah.

Or so I think.

Okay, I lied, there are two things I've noticed about everyone else in the cabin. They all look familiar, like they are distant dreams of mine.

There. Now it's all off of my chest.

Angel slowed down and came skipping beside me.

"Hi, Max," she said, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at me.

"Hey sweetie." Where did that come from? I can't recall calling _anyone _sweetie in my life.

Angel flashed a, well, angelic smile at me, and walked into the doors of the mess hall.

Mmmm. Food. Hopefully it tastes good. Oh, yeah, another thing. Since I'm a human-avian hybrid, I eat _way_ more than normal humans.

Get used to it, pal.

I grabbed large amounts of food and sat down by Angel. I noticed that she had a large amount of food for her, too.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Virginia," I told her. "I lived with my mum, Anne."

"Oh! I live in California. And it's just Gazzy, my dad, Jeb, and me. I don't know what I did to get here though. It's not fair." Angel pouted. "Wait! I also have a dog named Total. I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone this," her voice was barely above a whisper now, "but Total can talk like a normal human can!"

I stared at her, as if she had three eyes. What was she, the Dog Whisperer?

Angel scowled at me for some reason, as if she knew my own thoughts. But that's impossible, right?

Well… anything is possible nowadays, I mean, I'm a human-avian hybrid for God's sake!

I looked back at Angel to see her face, but she was talking to Nudge. Probably about something pink. Or girly. Either one.

So, it's just paranoia. That's good, then. Angel can't read minds. End of story. She would've said something, or had a weird reaction about the human-avian hybrid… right?

I looked around the table and Iggy and the Gasman were talking about something privately.

They had a diagram of something out, and Gazzy was pointing at a lot of things, too.

Boy, they became friends quickly.

I turned to my left, and Fang was eating silently.

Whoa! When did he get here?

I'm not normally one to overlook the obvious, but as I said, I'm tired today.

Gah, I had to make conversation with him. It was just too awkward sitting there in silence.

But what to say…

"So… your name's Fang?" God, Max, how stupid can you get?!

He looked at me. "Yes." Wow. Seems like he's a man of many words.

"Um, where are you from?" I asked. Okay, better.

"Texas." I didn't say anything after that. I guess Fang didn't want to talk.

Oh well. It's not my problem.

That's kind of funny too. He's from Texas, but he doesn't have a Southern accent, or anything.

Ah, I crack myself up. Even though my jokes are lame, they entertain me, and that's all that matters!

I finished eating, and we all went back to our cabin.

Home sweet home!

I sat for a while, thinking (or talking to myself about stupid things), when Angel and Nudge came over.

"Hi, your name's Max, right? Good! Did you hear what Angel said?! She has a dog that _talks! _Can you believe it?! I can! I once heard about this sheep or goat that got cloned! Don't you think that that's cool? I do! Anyways-" By this time, Iggy had walked over and covered Nudge's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up," he said in an exasperated tone.

Nudge grinned, and nodded. Well, she accepts people quickly. I mean, she started talking to me like I was one of her best friends, not that I don't like it or anything…

"By the way Max, Iggy is blind," Angel said in a whisper.

How did she know that I thought he was blind?!

This girl is cute and all, but she is freaking me out.

"Oh, okay…" I mumbled, stumped.

"Where are you from?" Angel suddenly asked Nudge. Shouldn't they have already gone over this, given the amount of time they'd been talking?

"Ooh! I'm from Arizona! It's so hot there, but I like it!" Well, she's right about that.

It _is _hot in Arizona.

Angel and Nudge started talking about animals, while I laid on my bed.

This seemed more like summer camp than a troublesome kid camp. I know, it can also be called juvenile delinquent, but I like the word troublesome.

I scanned the cabin.

Angel and Nudge were talking, as I said before.

Iggy and Gazzy were playing with some sort of wire. From experience with my brother, that does not mean good things. Maybe I'll have to keep an eye on them…

Fang was just sitting in a corner, staring off into space. Maybe he likes thinking?

Since there was nothing really to do, I pulled out my mp3 and turned the volume up.

Ah, Silverstein. Who wouldn't like the band? It's a great band.

I love the lyrics the most.

My peaceful rant-type-thing (okay, it wasn't really a rant…) was disrupted with a loud BOOM!

Oh, crap. That can not be good.

Too bad I didn't have my eyes open to see what had happened.

* * *

So... how was this one? I just had enough time to update tonight. 

Stupid school work. Oh. And I've always imagined Fang from Texas, for some reason...

Anyways... please review!

--

Tanya and Tohru- when I was reading your reviews, I noticed that you both had said the same thing at one part.

Weird.

Alice- I hate you. Thanks for reviewing though. I love you for that. :D

And thanks to all else who reviewed...

-Yuki


	3. Muffins

I opened my eyes to find the beds still in tact, but the rest of the cabin was, well, gone.

Iggy and the Gasman had impish grins on their faces, while Fang glared at them.

Nudge just looked plain shocked. The weird thing was that Angel seemed unsurprised.

I wonder why…

I stood up quickly. "What the heck just happened?" No one could answer me, because at that precise moment, Captain Dude came running over by our cabin and started yelling.

I barely listened to any of it. Who would? This was all a dream anyway. Right?

"Ms. Martinez!" Captain Dude yelled. Martinez? That name sounded really familiar. Then, a woman, who I thought to be Ms. Martinez, ran and stopped in front of our "cabin."

"Oh, my," She started, shocked.

"Please escort these six _lovely_ children to _the _other cabin," Captain Dude said. I wondered what _the _cabin was. And I am _not _a child, but I didn't say anything.

_Yes, Maximum, you are not a child, but you still have a lot to learn._ Wait. Whaaat?! There is a _voice _in my head.

Not my voice, a different voice. What the hell?

_**Who are you? **_I asked it. Guess what? I didn't get an answer, so I repeated my question. Still no answer.

The six of us packed up our stuff, and followed Ms. Martinez, just as she had ordered us to.

Hopefully I'd make it out of this camp alive. After all, I _am_ Maximum Ride, the lone bird kid. The six of us settled into the cabin, knowing where to put our things (well, at least the ones that didn't blow up.)

No one said a word as we sat on our beds. Not even Nudge.

"I'm bored," She whined. I stand corrected.

"So are we," Iggy said dryly. I fell back on my bed and began thinking. Okay, weird things that have happened so far:

All six of us have the same last names

Nudge can talk for forever (I guess that's irrelevant)

Angel seems to know what everyone's thinking

The Gasman and Iggy blew up our old cabin

Ms. Martinez's name sound familiar

None of us have any idea to why we are here. (I haven't exactly asked everyone, but I doubt that they know why.)

"Okay, guys," I started. "We need a plan."

"What type of plan?" The Gasman asked.

"To get out of here," I told him shortly.

"It's just a camp," Fang said, speaking for the first time. Oh, look. It speaks. Angel tried to smother her laughter.

"But don't you think something's a little weird?" Iggy said, agreeing with me. Fang just shrugged it off and looked out the small window.

_Maximum, be patient. Everything will come together over time. _

_**Who are you? **_I asked it once again. I didn't get an answer, of course. What did the voice thingy know, anyways?

I shrugged it off and relaxed as much as I could. Which wasn't very much. I kind of have a hard time relaxing because… well… I'm always (most of the time…) on my guard.

Suddenly, Ms. Martinez burst into our cabin. "Who wants to go swimming?!" She asked. The six of us glanced at each other before glancing away.

"Well, gee, I'd love to, but I have things to… do," Iggy said, somehow making his way out of the cabin.

"Yeah, I'm busy," Fang agreed, following Iggy.

"Ditto," the Gasman said, running out of the cabin.

"Angel and I were just going to go get some more food," Nudge said with Angel trailing behind her.

"Yep, well, I'm bushed. See you tomorrow, Ms. Martinez," I said, stretching. She smiled and turned on her heel.

I lie down on my bed and shut my eyes, drifting to sleep.

For a moment or two.

"Max!" Nudge and Angel ran back into the cabin with a lot of… blueberry muffins? "Look at what we found! Muffins! The doors to the mess hall were locked, so Angel and I tried the back door to the kitchen. It was locked, too. Then we went looking around for berries and stuff, and we found a whole basket of muffins! They taste like they are homemade ones! My mom used to make homemade ones. Hers taste better, though. But these are still good! Do you want one?"

I stared at Nudge for a bit before declining.

"Suit yourself," she said, plopping down on my bed.

"Hey, Max, have you met Celeste?" Angel asked me.

"No…" Who was Celeste? Another talking animal, perhaps? Angel ran across the empty cabin and pulled out something from her bag. It was a stuffed bear.

"My dad got it for me while he was in New York!"

"Do you take it everywhere with you?" I asked.

"Yep! Do you like her?" Angel asked, expectant.

"Uh… yeah." Okay, so I lied, but I'm too old for those things.

Angel smiled and bounced over to her bed. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Ooh! Maybe we can go for a hike, or we could play a game, or something fun! What do you think, Max?  
Nudge said.

I smiled. "Sure." The thought of doing _something, anything_ sounded fun. The rest of the night was pretty quiet with the exception of Nudge's constant questions and rambling.

Iggy and the Gasman eventually showed up and were covered in dirt. They left trails of it all over the floor. Pigs. I didn't really want to know what they had been doing.

Fang still hadn't come back by the time we were getting ready for bed. Angel, Nudge, and I made our way down to the girls' lockers/restroom areas. We all brushed our teeth in the makeshift sink, and then went back to the cabin.

The Gasman and Iggy were fast asleep, and the rest of us fell asleep quickly, too.

I was dreaming of home and chocolate chip cookies when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Wake up," the person whispered. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. It was Fang.

"What is it?" I whispered back. He was holding papers and a file folder.

"Look," he said, showing me the papers. I wasn't prepared for what they said.

"Oh my God."

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for the long update. School has been crazy these past few months. Especially math. Well... I hope you like. Reviews are loved.


	4. Author's Note finally!

Well it seems I haven't updated in "over two years". I'm terribly sorry, I really am. Life just got crazy and I just wasn't feeeeeelin' Maximum Ride anymore. A big thanks goes out to all those who have read and liked How Did This Happen? I might make an effort to update soon, I just might. Look out for it since it's summer and all and I actually will have time on my hands after July 2nd. (;

Once again I'm so so so sorry it's been so long; keep a look out for a new chapter! If I don't update by hmmmm… let's say July 10th, you're welcome to spam me with hate letters.

33 Love you all!

~Dee


End file.
